in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Shadow
Green Shadow is the hero version of Peashooter. In PvZH, She leads the Mega-Grow and Smarty classes. She can outsmart some Zombies, but her Weaknesses are Giant Zombies and Jell-o, surprisingly. In IaLR, she was summoned by a random Portal to the world of Adventures and Universe Rooms. She finds some nice things about Sean, and she thinks Nightcap is pretty fun. In HTT, AKA Heroes Through Time, she is a main character of the series who will do anything to protect her friends. She travels with the gang through different worlds each episode. In TPP, AKA The Portal Problem, she is the main protagonist of the series as she is stuck with the Infinity Cube, which she will later use to defeat The Nebula. Information Green Shadow was originally a normal female Peashooter. One day, she was hit by the Zombot Hero-Tron 5000's Hero Laser and became a Hero. She came to In a Locked Room after a random Portal dropped her to Time Trouble, Part 5. A hole of Jell-o appeared down when she came. Sean tried to rescue Shadow, and inhaled her along the Jell-o. Shady, Red Fork, Blue Ocean, and Twilight saved her. She accepted Sean's sorry and befriended him. She then joined Sean's Team and they were ready for a fight. In Part 6, She met her Primal form. It appeared to have CENSORED as it was a real girl so Shady cutted it. Relationships Galaximus They share a rather bitter relationship, as the two of them constantly fight with each other over the same thing, especially for the hill. Green Shadow hates Galaximus as much as the latter hates her, as they are natural enemies. Bonk Choy They share a great relationship, and she is one of the most tolerant characters to his silly behaviour. Bonk Choy is also willing to help Green Shadow, as shown in "A Cold-Hearted Adventure" ''in the Portal Problem, when she drowns into Frosty's ice pit while trying to save Starcade and Re-Peat Moss, by taking over her leadership role until she returned. Re-Peat Moss The two do not interact much, but Green Shadow is friendly to Re-Peat Moss and cares about him, when he repeatedly gets captured. The PopCap Gang In ''"Pirates of Solitaire", it is revealed that Super Brainz only too charge of the PopCap gang as Green Shadow was away, and that Green Shadow took back her role after defeating a massive zombie mob. Nevertheless, she is friendly to and cares for all members of the PopCap gang, except Super Brainz. The Locked Room Gang Green Shadow and the Locked Room Gang share a neutral relationship. The Explodonaters The Explodonaters do not interact much with Green Shadow, but they help her in many missions when they are not under duty regarding the PvZ Institute. Slick is the only Explodonater who is secretly a huge fan of Green Shadow. Starcade Green Shadow regards Starcade as a good friend, and sees her as a kind and resourceful person who helped them defeat the Champion in "Stage Two" ''in the Portal Problem. Kyoji At first, Kyoji does not seem very comfortable with Green Shadow in ''"Night of the Ninjas" in Heroes Through Time, but in later episodes, he gradually stabilises his relationship with her. Green Shadow is also excited to see him return when she unmasked him in "The Frost Awakens" ''in the Portal Problem. The Gemstones Green Shadow does not interact much with the gemstones, but it is possible that she is good friends with Emma Emerald, as evident to her having visited the Forest of Green before. Trivia * She's the third Plant Hero in IaLR. ** What she thinks about Nightcap is a reference to his description. * Her weakness to Jell-o is a reference to the Mission "Battle at the BBQ", When she got stuck inside the mentioned dessert. Giant Zombies are a reference to PvZH glitch that can make Plants and Zombies huge. * She is Play Dash's most detailed character. * She is Play Dash's second co-shared Character. * 'SECRET FACT: '''The Roleplayer Play Dash loves her. * She is one of the few characters to appear in In a Locked Room and Heroes Through Time. Category:Plant Heroes Category:Plants Category:Females Category:Owned by PeaVZ108 Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Heroes Category:Intelligent